Character appearances
Listed below are the episodic appearances by all the regular characters of Desperate Housewives, in the episodes that have aired so far. A season's regular characters (who are credited under both "starring" and "also starring") are listed in the order by which their main portrayers were credited in the series, with the exception of Mary Alice Young, the narrator. The other regulars of the series as a whole who guest star in a season are listed by number of appearances and, in case they were in the same number of episodes, alphabetically. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Character dies in this episode. Character appears with no lines (includes as a corpse). Character appears (not in flash or vision etc). Character appears in video only. (not in flash or vision etc). Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc). Character appears in a vision, dream, or as a manifestation. Character appears in new footage shown in "Previously on..." sequence. Character is heard but not seen. Character does not appear. Totals Starring castmembers This features the total amounted appearances by regular castmembers on the series that have been billed under "starring", out of the 157 episodes that have aired so far. It also includes guest appearances by such regulars, but does not count episodes in which they are credited but from which they are absent. The actors are ordered by number of appearances and, in a secondary manner, alphabetically, with the sole exception of the series' narrator, who's been saved for last. Also, appearances by said main characters being portrayed by extras or minor guest stars also do not count. Some of the castmembers below have also been billed under "also starring". *Teri Hatcher - Susan Delfino (157) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (157) *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis (157) *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp (150) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (149) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (146) *James Denton - Mike Delfino (142) *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt (91) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (83) *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge (83) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (76) *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (75) *Mark Moses - Paul Young (55) *Dana Delany - Katherine Mayfair (54) *Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott (45) *Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter (36) *Richard Burgi - Karl Mayer (35) *Cody Kasch - Zach Young (32) *Steven Culp - Rex Van de Kamp (26) *Neal McDonough - Dave Williams (24) *Jesse Metcalfe - John Rowland (22) *Vanessa Williams - Renee Perry (22) *Drea de Matteo - Angie Bolen (20) *Alfre Woodard - Betty Applewhite (19) *Maiara Walsh - Ana Solis (11) *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (156) Other regulars This features the total amounted appearances by regular castmembers on the series that have been billed under "also starring", out of the 157 episodes that have aired so far. It also includes guest appearances by such regulars, but does not count episodes in which they are credited but from which they are absent. The actors are ordered by number of appearances and, in a secondary manner, alphabetically. Also, appearances by said main characters being portrayed by extras or minor guest stars also do not count. Some of the regulars of the series have been billed under both "starring" and "also starring", and are listed in the section above. *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (63) *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (62) *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo (56) *Madison De La Garza - Juanita Solis (51) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp (45) *Charlie Carver - Porter Scavo (37) *Mason Vale Cotton - MJ Delfino (37) *Joshua Logan Moore - Parker Scavo (32) *Max Carver - Preston Scavo (22) *Rachel Fox - Kayla Scavo (22) *Kendall Applegate - Penny Scavo (19) *Mehcad Brooks - Matthew Applewhite (19) *Beau Mirchoff - Danny Bolen (18) *Jeffrey Nordling - Nick Bolen (16) *Lyndsy Fonseca - Dylan Mayfair (15) *Roger Bart - George Williams (14) *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Penny Scavo (14) *Josh Henderson - Austin McCann (11) *NaShawn Kearse - Caleb Applewhite (10) *Page Kennedy - Caleb Applewhite (3)